A Limb for A Machine
by ThisisPorky
Summary: When something happens in cease-fire time that's life changing, Scout has to learn to adapt to his new limb. Contains lots of blood.
1. Chapter 1: Painful Change

**_this includes my oc scout, Kyle. read on to watch how he changes and how he adapts to his new change. also this makes no sense_**

**_EDIT: i keep re-reading this and keep spotting mistakes, so sorry that it keeps changing to anyone that cares. haha sortreg_**

* * *

Kyle wasn't sure how it had happened. One minuet, the BLU Scout was standing outside his base, gazing up at the stars like he always did when the stars were scattered across the black void of the sky. The next, he was knocked out, a sharp pain landing in his arm. When he faced the cause of the pain, he saw a small needle sticking out of his skin, which he plucked out and stared at before dropping it. His limp body soon followed in its tracks. He hit the floor like he had just been shot dead, and his vision faded to black quickly.

And when he woke up seemingly hours later, he found himself strapped to a table, his arms and legs bounded by thick ropes of leather. His jacket, shirt and scarf were all missing from his body, leaving his top half exposed.

'Ahh!' Chirped a sudden voice, making the boy jump a little. 'I have vaitd so long for you to vake up! I vas starting to get vorried I added too much methohexital in ze dosage, but apparently not. Now, should ve get started?' His voice was sharp - German. It was the Medic, he pin-pointed, but he didn't understand why he was bounded and why he was talking about sleeping drugs. And...testing?

'...S...started...?'

'Ja! On ze testing! You know, I have vaitd forever for zhis day to arrive, and I have to admit, I am quite excited to finally do zhis!'

Slowly, Kyle's eyes regained their sight. Luckily for him, the room was welly lit thanks to the lamps littered around the place. From what he could tell, he was in a basement, jars with things contained inside them placed on many shelf's. The liquid inside was green, and whatever was floating inside the glass case looked to be human - things like human limbs, from what he could tell hid inside the glass. The next thing he picked out was the metal desk filled with sharp Medical instruments laid out on its metal surface, which he saw when he craned his neck to his right. It was right next to his bed.

And then, he saw the RED Medic, pacing up and down with something sharp-looking in his hands, a wide and toothy smile across his face. He was wearing the full "suit and armor", despite it being cease-fire; the gloves and lab-coat were hanging off his body, just the tie missing and a few buttons popped from his shirt at the top, exposing some skin. Why was he with the RED's Medic when he belonged with BLU? 'W-where are we...? What...?'

'Ohhhhh - zhis is ze first time I have seen your eyes!' The German voice chirped, stepping closer to him on his left side and gripping his chin with a hand, turning his head up to gaze at him better. 'Ohhh, different colours! I see zhat zhis is a case of Heterochromia iridum, ja? My, zhose vill be interesting to study!'

'...What are you...?'

'No vonder you alvays vear those shades!' His chin was released, and he saw the Medic walk to his right side. He placed whatever sharp material down on the desk before scooping up a bone-saw from the tray, running a finger over the sharp blades, gazing at his reflection in a content manner.

'W-what are you gonna do w-with that?'

'Vhat, zhis baby?' He spun it in the air before looking at the boy with twinkling eyes. 'Vhat I have alvays vanted to do to you since ze day I first saw you on ze battle-field.' A hand landed on Kyle's arm, just above the crease, the bone-saw landing below the anticube. Kyle, feeling the cold metal land on his sensitive skin, began to panic, growing more alert.

'W-what are you doing?'

'Taking a sample~!'

'W-what...?! N-no!' A chorus of screams left his lungs as the Medic began to swish the bone-saw across Kyle's skin. Scouts body hitched up, but were blocked by the straps. His legs tried to kick out but were held back by the thick leather strings. His arms retaliated against the pressure of something cutting into his flesh, but weren't able to move. But then the Medic stopped. He'd already hacked his way through the flesh in a quick job, and was already near the bone.

'Now, now, zhere is no need for all ze screaming, herr Schweinhund!' He sang, keeping the saw up-right in his arm as he waltzed to the cupboard. Kyle was shivering, tears leaking from his eyes and cheeks red with anger. Pain surged through his entire body and his vision was blurry. Kyle whimpered with pain, and he couldn't seem to focus on what actually was happening with his arm or what was going on around him. He heard something tearing, and just when he was about to look around, he felt something sticking to his mouth. 'Zhere; zhat should quieten you down some. Now, shall ve continue?'

For what felt like hours, he managed to muffle screams and cry's past the tape, the saw hacking into his arm more and more. Blood flowed freely as Medic passed the bone, not even bothering to lighten up, and in fact went slower to ensure more pain surged through the Scout.

After half an hour, Medic was finally done. Kyle's arm was on the verge of falling off, and with a nice tug, Medic managed to lodge it free from his body. Muffled screams escaped Kyle as Medic lodged it free from the leather bounds and brought it out in the open. Blood was splattered everywhere; on Kyle's exposed side, on the table, leaking down to the whitewashed floor, some splashed on the Medic's white lab-coat - everything seemed to be splashed with the boy's blood. 'Ahhh~ Zhis is ze best body fragment I have seen in a long vhile~' Medic hummed, holding the blood-filled arm up, studying it with twinkling eyes. He paid no interest in the Scouts cry's and moans of pain.

The RED placed the arm on the counter, where more blood stained the room as the stray red liquid leaked from the limb, and he grabbed a hankie and whipped the blood off the saw. He glanced to the shaking boy with an evil smile, eyes twinkling with lust for more blood-spill. He could do whatever he wanted with him - as proved. And since he was the class of the Scout, the one class he hated deeply, he could kill him right where he lay. But no, he thought to himself. I want to cause him pain. I want to make him suffer.

For the next half an hour, Kyle was reduced to muffled screaming and crying as the RED slid his saw against Kyle's stomach, leaving deep gashes and bleeding cuts on his tender pale skin. More than once, the saw trailed up to his neck, where soft cuts were left, and a long slash was left on the right side of Scouts cheek. All of these would stick with him forever, Medic thought happily. It will remind him of choosing to be an annoying class.

'Now,' Medic spoke for the first time in the slow paced time, rubbing his bone-saw clean with a hanker chief a second time, 'about zhose eyes of yours.' Muffled sobs left the boy as the German laid the weapon down on the metal tray before picking a new pain installer. A needle. 'I am simply dying to study zhem - such a rare occurrence to study such things. Not many people are born vith such eyes, you know?'

Looking back to Scout, he moved closer, the needle itching its way to his eye that was emerald-green coloured and slightly blood shot one that was on the right first. 'Ze less you move, ze less it vill hurt. Consider it...advice.' With his free hand, he held the eye open with his finger and thumb, and no matter how much Scout shuffled his head back, the metal wouldn't bend and allow more head-space for him.

The needle was just about to pierce his eye before a shrill American voice stopped him from up the stairs.

'MEDIC! GET YOUR GERMAN ASS UP HERE BEFORE I MARCH DOWN THERE AND GET IT MYSELF!'

'Herr Soldier, I am busy vith something!'

'I. DO. NOT. CARE! GET UP HERE NOW, OR I'M COMING DOWN THERE TO DRAG YOUR GERMAN ASS UP HERE!'

He hesitated. He didn't want the man to see what he was conducting, and had no other choice but to go and see what the being wanted.

'Achk, fine, fine, I am coming! But make it quick!' Tossing the needle on Scouts bloodied chest without another care, he turned around and walked into the darkness that was the stair-well, his stomps heavy. No matter what Scout tried to do, he couldn't move. He couldn't muster anything to muffle past the tape other than soft sobs, and the pain that surged through him was making him wish he was dead. No noise could be picked up - his head was a mushy mess. But then his hazy vision picked up on something.

It was the colour red, and soon formed into a full body aspersion. It appeared before him, simply gazing at his shortened arm before he went to un-doing the bounds that held the boy back. But he was in too much shock to even notice him doing that, and didn't make a move when fully freed. 'Come on, Scout, get up!' Said a hazy voice. He still didn't move. So two gloved hands fell to his shoulders and tried to pull him up the best they could without causing pain. Kyle did let small muffle's of pain escape past the duct-tape, and when he was on his feet he almost fell down because of how weak he was thanks to all the blood lost. The person was wondering how the boy hadn't died because of all the blood he had lost, and was continuing to loose. The red liquid pumped out of the hole freely, marking the floor with death.

What happened next were a blur to the BLU. He was out of the basement and into the open area in a flash with the help of someone he couldn't quite identify, where the cool wind gently curled around his exposed body. Yet he felt lightness - like he was being carried by something. As he allowed his dim coloured eyes to close, he succumbed to the darkness, and not much more could be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

The BLU Scout finally awoke to the world three days later. It seemed he'd gone through re-spawn four times while still remaining out of it, simply because of how much blood he had lost. The re-spawn machine refilled his blood levels, but didn't return his arm back. Since the damage was done out of the battle-field, it was now impossible to return his limb - whatever damage was done outside of re-spawn time stayed, yet for some odd reason blood levels were always returned to normal whether lost in the battle or not. It was the same with Snipers gash caused by the RED Spy - that now stayed with the man forever.

Kyle was dazed. His vision spun, and things that weren't supposed to move danced around freely. Slowly, he began to regain his senses, as well as his memory. What the RED Medic did to him hit him in the face like a rough slap.

His eyes widened and he was up-right in bed, a small scream leaving his lungs. This time he wasn't strapped down to the metal surface of the bed, nor were there any jars with specimens floating around inside them littering the room. The room was actually bare, in-fact, safe for a lamp that was on his bed-side table to the beds right side, which emitted a strong enough light to see at least four feet in front of him. Any further and Kyle might as well have been declared blind.

'...Scout?' Came that German voice from some way away. Fear pinged in his chest, the flashbacks of what the RED did all too fresh in his head - the bone-saw sliding across his stomach and neck was not something he wanted repeated again.

'N-no, st-stay back you moose of a fuck!' He screamed in a cluster of panic, scrambling back on the bed, his back hitting the head-board harshly. Only, when he went to use his right arm, he felt nothing. He didn't feel his hand reflex and grip the sheets like what his left hand was doing, and he didn't feel his fingers wiggle. 'What...?' His coloured eyes fell to his shortened limb, a shadow being cast by a solid body from his side that he paid no attention to. At the crease of his arm was where it stopped, no hand seen at the end of the arm. Bandages were wrapped around the pulp, fresh yet light blood staining the crisp lines of the bandages. Scout was just growing sicker and sicker with every second as he studied what was left of his body. At least his shirt was hiding what else hid on his skin that he didn't want or bothered to check.

'...Scout, please do not panic yourself. You are in a safe place, now, and to harm yourself further vould do you no good.' Said that German voice again in a soothing tone. 'And you do not need to vorry in hiding your eyes - no one is here. I sent them avay so you could get your rest.'

'What...my arm...'

'Do you remember vhat happened...?'

'...T-the RED Medic g-got me...h-he strapped me to a table... ...He...then... ...cut my arm off...' The realization of what happened was finally settling in fully, and his eyes slowly fell to the BLU German standing beside his bed. He saw the mans emotions flicker from sympathy to shocked.

'...Your eyes...'

'...W-what about them...?'

'Your... ...Ze one zhat is supposed to be emerald-green is... ...Here.'

He walked back to his desk, grabbing a mirror and returning to the other quickly, handing it to him. Kyle almost snatched it from his gloved hand and looked at his reflection. On his right cheek sat a huge scar that was faintly red and very noticable. He guessed that would stick with him for the rest of his life, as would his limb not coming back. But he was more worried about his eyes.

And he saw what Medic was talking about.

The eye that was supposed to be emerald-green (that was his right one) was now a very deep brown. It was more blood-shot than ever. His blue eye remained the same, however. 'What...how? W-why is this happening?!' He almost smashed the mirror on the floor if it wasn't for the sudden collection of his emotions, and he took a deep, shaky breath. He calmly handed the mirror back to the dove-lover, who carefully took it back and placed it face-down on the table beside the bed. Kyle kept his coloured irises glued to the creases of the bed. At least he could still see the same as before, despite his new colour.

'You...appear to have cuts all over your stomach, chest, and neck, herr, Scout. I am just telling you zhis now so you do not get in much of a shock vhen you look in the mirror. ...Or take your shirt off. ...'

'W-will I ever get my arm back, Doc?'

'I am...afraid not.'

'...W-why not...?'

Medic took a sharp in-take of breath, carefully sitting on the end of the boy's bed. 'Vhile you vere knocked out - vhich vas for three days, by ze vay - you vent through re-spawn four times. Ze Administrator had some decency to switch it on, and you died a considerate amount of times. Your blood levels vere re-filled, but your arm...slowly developed into a stump. At least it stopped ze flow of blood from leaking out, there-fore you didn't go through ze system after ze stump was formed. You still lost blood, but it vas only in a small dosage, and it didn't require you to be hooked up to a drip.'

Kyle just listened, his new eyes keeping to the bed sheets. He felt sick. What the hell gave that RED asshole the authority to do what he did, just because he was a class he despised? Anger bubbled inside his damaged chest, and his hand tightly balled to a fist. 'Ve do not know vhat vill happen now-'

'I don't want ta leave.'

'Even if you are left-handed, giving you a slight advantage with your mêlée, you cannot stay here with just one functioning limb.'

'...What about a-a mechanical one?'

'...Vhat?'

'I-I saw on tv about th-this guy who 'as a-all his arm blown off by a grande, a-and...either scientists or medical people m-made 'im a new arm. M-maybe Engineer c-can do that for me?'

'...You really do not vant to leave?'

'I 'ave n-no where ta go if I do...'

There eyes locked, and Medic could see the pain in his coloured irises. For once in his life, he felt sorry for someone, and it was a class he didn't particularly like. But he couldn't deny that this Scout was different from the rest they had been stationed with, his most noticable difference was his quietness. And he liked this one for that difference. And anyway, even if he was loud, he couldn't just turn him down because he was a Scout. That was in-humane and just plain wrong.

'...I vill ask ze Engineer about 'zhis. I am sure he can vrack something up in his head for you; he has done so once before.'

They gazed at each other for a while again, and Medic smiled warmly at the younger merc. 'I promise you something good vill come from zhis.'

'T-thank you...'

Suddenly, the old speakers came to life. From out of the rusty little holes screeched a woman's old voice, as sharp as ever.

"_Good evening, mercenaries,_" it rang, "_I am sorry that I am speaking about this so late but it seems something urgent has come to my attention recently. As you know, I have been very generous in giving you all a week off for a very entertaining performance last week, but it seems that I am going to have to give you another week and a half off. This, BLU team, should be more than enough time to sort out the little...problem you have. If it is not sorted by the end of the time set, consider yourself getting a new Scout._"

The voice cut off, leaving some of the team-members on both sides confused. As for Kyle, he gave his team-member a worried look. 'S-she's talking about me, right...?'

'Get some rest, herr Scout. In ze morning is vhen ve vill start to make progress. But for now you need your rest.'

The boy nodded and laid back down, pulling the cover up right to his neck. As he settled, one of Medic's many doves landed on his chest softly, head bobbing up and down as he watched the other. Kyle found himself smiling, and his hand slipped from under the covers to pet under the birds chin. 'H-hi, Ben.' He spoke in a soft voice, the bird cooing in response.

After a while, the pets under the birds chin ceased, and soft snores were heard from the Scouts bed. Ben the dove had fallen asleep curled up on his chest, twitching now and then. Medic, who had returned to his desk, watched them in the dim light. A small yet sorrow-filled smile was across his aging face.

"_That RED Medic was going to pay dearly for what he had done._" was the last thing that came to the Scouts washed up mind before he quickly succumbed to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of Clothes

**_if youve managed to get this far you're probably asking yourselves "porky y u continuing this if no ones interested heuehu" well i dont know i just want to give kyle a reason why he has a machine limb without explaining it to everyone cause im lazy_**

**_whatever_**

**_also Renny is my scout OC for RED in case you didnt know hehfe_**

* * *

The sun was shining high in the air. All of the birds inside the Medic's infirmary were chirping and rustling about, but nothing could wake Scout. ...Apart from someone knocking on the window just a few centimeters away from his bed.

The knocking was constant, and was slowly awakening the boy from his deep slumber. His coloured eyes blinked open when the knocking suddenly turned into bangs, and a hazy Boston voice could be picked out from the noise. Unfortunately, Kyle's head was spinning, and everything inside his skull was a mush of unresponsive senses being sloshed around in his head. Groaning, he tried to push himself up with his right arm, only to realize nothing was responding to his actions; he felt nothing swing in the air or clutching at the bed. In fact he felt nothing there at all. ...Oh, that's right.

Nothing was there anymore.

The dove on his chest stirred awake as he leaned up with his left arm, his head lifting from under his wing, soulless eyes being shown. 'Sorry, Ben.' Kyle whispered to him, who lightly cooed, stood, shuck itself lightly and started flapping his wings. He labored up to where the rest of the doves were resting. A small smile formed on Kyle's scarred face as he watched Ben settle in with the rest of his featured friends, and using his left arm to support his heavy-seeming body, turned himself to face the window - the task was a lot harder than it needed to be. The thought of whether Medic was there never crossed his mind.

'Awright, awright, mm here, s-stop bangin'...hoser...' His small voice was shaky, as was his body. His bandaged stump waved lazily in the air. In the window, he saw Renny, the RED Scout, staring at him with wide eyes. In his bandaged hands was a box. It wasn't fancy nor decorated with a bow, just a plain brown. But the stare Renny was shooting him was making him feel nervous. It was the fact that the RED looked so worried was what made the BLU nervous - he'd never seen Renny like this before.

As time drew on, the pair continued to look at each other. Until the RED waved his hand for Kyle to raise the window up that broke the staring contest off. Kyle did just that, but was struggling to contend with the weight of the window with just one functioning limb and weak muscles. As soon as it was some way away from the window-sill, Renny stuck his hand in and helped pull it up the rest of the way.

Then the stream of questions began.

'Dude, what the hell 'appened with ya eyes? Weren't that one green?' He pointed to the brown iris, 'An' whats with the scar on ya cheek? Why is ya neck covered in 'em?' His emerald-green eyes fell to the stump, and he found his draw dropping slowly. '...What 'appened to ya arm?'

'...'

As Renny observed more of his BLU friend, both didn't notice the BLU Medic watching them with his brows raised from his desk, getting a clear shot of both Kyle and the RED outside. Kyle rose his hand to his neck, his fingers tracing lightly over the scars that marked his skin for a second before lowering his hand again, frowning a little.

'...Uh...i-it's a long story...' Kyle stuttered, feeling nervous in explaining himself to his counter.

'Dude, I 'ave all day. Tell me who the fuck did this to ya and I'll knock seven pounds of shit into their stoopid heads.'

'...Can you t-team-kill...?'

'...What?'

It surprised the BLU that Renny didn't understand anything of what was going on - he could only guess that he either stayed well away from his other team-mates for whatever reason, or was just asleep for three days straight. Which wouldn't really surprise him, if he were honest; Renny can be really lazy when he wanted to be.

'Y-your RED Medic d-did this to me. Not exactly t-the colour change, b-but this.' He pointed to his stump before resting his palm on the window-sill, suddenly feeling dizzy and light-headed.

'...Look, I jus' wanted ta give you this,' Renny leaned inside and placed the box on the bed, saving the effort for Kyle. He still didn't spot Medic peeking at them. 'Someone who don't wanna be spoken of said it was important I returned it back to ya as soon as. But I'm guessin' ya scarf n jackets in there, since it ain't on you.'

'I-I hope they are, I miss 'em.'

Renny chuckled lightly before his face fell into a hard scowl. 'You betta' not leave.' His voice was soft - not a flirty soft or teasing soft, but a genuine softness Kyle had never heard from him before. 'An' if ya do, I'm gonna break free from 'ere, find ya, and drag your ass back here. Limb or no.' The BLU couldn't stop the smile across his scarred face.

'Th-thanks, man.'

'I'll see ya lata', yeah?'

'Y-yeah.'

With a small nod and smile, Renny was off, a dust of wind left in his trail. But then he skidded to a stop and looked back over his shoulder. 'Yo, ya want the window shuttin'?'

'Nah, i-it's fine.'

''Kay.'

And he was off again. He rounded the corner quicker than Road-Runner, the dust that had been disturbed settling back down to the floor. After gazing after him blankly, Kyle turned away from the opening and to the bed, where the box lay. Shivering his way to the bed, he almost fainted on it, his only hand supporting his body weight too much to handle. He would have crashed on the bed if two firm hands hadn't had been placed on his sides, holding him up and supporting him up-right.

'You should not be up, herr Scout.' Came a soft German voice from behind him, causing Kyle to spin around and almost round-house kick him in the face from shock. Kyle quickly calmed down, though, and was allowed to settle into the bed, avoiding sitting on the mystery box. 'So, you and zhat RED Scout talk, hmm?' As the Medic's words sank into his mashed up head, the BLU froze. His mouth went into a wiggly line, and he avoided looking into the others eyes, feeling a lot more uncomfortable his his presence than usual.

'...Y...y-you heard that?' He asked gently.

'Ja, I did. Do not vorry, though - it is not an un-common thing to happen. Now see vhat is in zhat box, ja?' Saying no more, Kyle just grabbed a hold of it and shuck it open. He tossed the lid aside, and the contents that laid inside caused a huge grin to spread across the boy's scarred face. 'I'd neva' thought I'd see these again!' His hand reached inside and pulled out a scarf. It had a few blood-splatters on it, and upon further inspection, a stitch mark was on it, appearing to hold two pieces of fabric together to keep it from tearing apart. It was neatly done, and Kyle didn't define any less of its beauty because of some stitch mark. Another thing hidden inside the card-board container was his Big Mann on Campus jacket, which also had a few blood-stains on it. But Kyle was never-the-less more than happy to see them.

'Aw, man, I-I'm so happy right now!' The Scout yipped, hugging the scarf the best he could. After the awkward moment, Kyle placed the scarf down on his lap before reaching in to retrieve his coat before it was stolen from him again. He paid no more attention to the box until Medic pipped up something more about what lay inside.

'Zhere seems to be a second box in here, herr Scout.' Medic said, breaking the moment. His neck was craned so he could see better inside the box, and indeed there was another smaller box right in the corner.

'...W-what else could I 'ave left?'

'Vould you like me...?'

'Y-yeah, please.'

With permission granted, Medic reached inside and grabbed it, opening it and pouring the contents into his gloved hand. What plopped out was amazing.

It was one of the Spies "_Cloak and Dagger_" watches, as well as some dog-tags and a small note. The watch looked clean and un-used, and when Kyle saw the note, he snatched it hurriedly from the Medics hand, leaving the watch and tags in the Germans hand. His coloured eyes scanned over the words, and they were only getting wider with each word processed.

_"Dear Scout,_

_I am sorry for what happened. I hope this watch will help you as much as it can - I don't want you enclosed in the base all hours because of this RED scumbag. Don't worry - if you stopped by in cease-fire time to give him a beating and I was there, I would make no attempt to stop you. In fact I would more than happily join you. I sincerely hope you find some way of replacing your arm, soon; it wouldn't be right if you left._

_- Anonymous."_

'...Vho is it from?' The German asked after a while of painful silence.

'...No one... H-hey, can we ask Engineer about t-that mechanical limb idea, n-now?'

'...Ja, ve can.'

'T-thanks, Doc.'

With that, Kyle and Medic slowly made their way to where the Engineer was, Kyle making sure to wrap the scarf around his neck snugly and pull on his shades to hide his eyes that the Medic had kept with him, and with the help of the dove-lover, his dog-tags were also back around his neck hiding under the scarf.

It felt good to be wearing them again.


	4. Chapter 4: Struggle Walk

_**sorry for lack of updates on this shit for anyone that still cares about this thing, i've been busy being distracted by other things and being a lazy piece of shit**_

_**and Kyle is also Canadian in case you're wondering why he says "eh" all the time sorry**_

* * *

Kyle had almost dropped to the floor a few times because of how weak he was. Medic pinpointed it to lack of food and the shock about his arm. Soon enough, Medic had to help support him, allowing the boy to swing his arm around the taller mans shoulders. With much argument, that is - Kyle didn't want to strain the man. Of course, Medic had to bend down because of how much taller he was compared to Scout - Kyle was just a little taller than Engineer, who was only 5 foot himself, making things that more difficult for Medic to support without himself acquiring back-ache. The German was sure that some freshly made pancakes with maple syrup oozing down them would perk him up in the mood, some. First, though, was to important business.

'Are you not varm vith zhat scarf and jacket on?' Medic asked the boy as he had just slipped his Mann on Campus jacket around his shoulders, struggling with just the one usable hand, though he said he was fine for help. He returned his arm over Medic's shoulders, though. The watch given to him was stuffed away in his pocket - he would make sure to use it soon.

'N-no, I-I'm actually quite cold.'

'Even in ze middle of summer?'

'Y-yeah... F-feel my hand, man, i-it's frickin' cold, eh?' Slowly, Kyle rose his bandaged hand to the German, who took it with his un-gloved hand. Sure enough, his hand was like a block of ice. Breaking his palm from Kyle's own, he wrapped his arm back around other smaller males waist for extra support.

'How can someone be zhat cold in zhis weather?'

'D-dunno, I've always 'ad it, eh? ...G-guess it's another weird trait of mine.'

Soon they melted back into silence. Until they reached the dorm of Engineer's room. Still, the pair hadn't passed anyone. At least it put the BLU Scout in some sort of ease - but now the feeling of telling and asking someone for something was piling in his stomach in the form of worry. What if he said no? What if he had to leave? Where would he go? He couldn't go back to Canada. Too much had happened, and were still happening there for him to return and live a safe and considerably normal life. And he didn't fancy going anywhere else. He was fine, here. Even if the battling was repetitive and the men here were scary to work with.

'Do not vorry, herr Scout - I vill explain everything to him.' Kyle looked at him with shocked eyes hidden behind his shades before he sighed a little. If Medic was a mind reader, he just saved a hell of a lot of trouble on Kyle's part. Raising his hand to make sure the scarf covered most of his face up - though it didn't quite cover his scar up as good as he had hoped - he gave a small nod to the other, his tied brown hair lightly bouncing as he did so. Medic gave a small smile of his own before looking to the door.

His hand rose, giving gentle knocks. As they waited, the smaller male made sure to shift behind the Doctor the best he could, especially to hide his stump away from the door. Even if the jacket did that job well, he still didn't feel comfortable. Soon, the door swung open, showing the small man in the yellow hard hat. Kyle did like him. He was a soft speaker, a good talker, and man, he was so good at guitar, and he was just about the same height - not like all the tall people like Sniper and Heavy. His guitar music was enough to send you into a deep sleep. How he played with a rubber glove on still amazed Kyle, but questioned it no less. ...Well, he'd like to, but he was just too shy to ask.

'Ahh, hello Doc!' He gave a gentle nod, 'an' Scout! What can I do ya for, taday?'

'Ve have something to ask of you. Vell, more does Scout.'

'And what would that be, son?' His goggled eyes looked past the Doc and to the boy's shaded eyes, who just peaked at him before looking to the floor. His bandaged hand had to grip at the back of the dove lovers lab-coat a little to stop himself from falling down, and his legs were beginning to shake.

'Vould you mind if ve intruded?' Medic asked, feeling the weight applied to the back of his coat. It was starting to strangle him, but he was more concerned at the sudden strength applied to the grip. Kyle was not yet ready to venture out fully until he had had enough rest and food.

'Not at all.'

The Texas man side-stepped to allow room for the two to squeeze in. There, Kyle seemed to find his strength again, and as soon as Medic was in, he charged after, almost knocking the two to the floor. He still managed to keep some-what out of sight from the Engineer, who simply chuckled and followed in after, making sure to close the door behind them.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: A quick Solution

_**bleh**_

_**also ive changed some things in the other chapters, theyre only miner but whatever**_

* * *

'He what, now?'

'Isn't zhat right, herr, Scout?'

'...Y-yeah...'

Medic had finished telling Kyle's story to the short man, who was now at loss for words. He had his head resting in his rubber glove, the gears in his head clanking and turning in deep thought - about what, Kyle wasn't sure. Maybe why the RED Medic did what he did or what blue-print to use to reconstruct his arm. The goggles blocked any sign of what was twinkling in his thoughtful eyes, as were Kyle's shades blocking his coloured irises away.

'Now why on earth would he do such a terrible thing like that? 'specially in cease-fire time?'

'Because he does not like ze class.'

'That's a stupid reason!'

'I know, herr Engie. But vhat is done is done. Vhat Scout came to ask of you is if you could build him a contraption for his arm.' Scout saw Engie's head move in his direction, and he panicked a bit. Oh, how he hated being asked or telling things. That, and he felt dizzy - the back of his throat felt like sand-paper, and he was weak with hunger and sleep. All he wanted to do was go to bed. And with the way his stomach was growling, he felt like he could eat a horse and still want seconds.

'Uh...' He voice came out gritty. His slightly shaking hand rose to lower the scarf from his mouth, showing his scar on his cheek more. 'I-I s-saw it happen-' he stopped short, coughing, '...I saw it ha-happen on th-the tv, Sir...t-this Medic and E-Engineer made th-this man a new arm m-made from metal 'c-cause it got blown off...'

'...I vill be back shortly.'

Blinking from behind his shades, Scout looked up to the German, his covered eyes glinting with desperation. 'Just to get you some food and drink. Do not vorry, Engineer vill take care of you. And I vill not be too long. It vill be a great chance for you to get to know herr Engie, anyvay, ja?'

'Yeah. ...Yeah, that sounds dandy. See ya later, Doc.'

With a gentle nod and quickly shifting to his feet, he left the room in a rush so Kyle couldn't reach out and grab his arm and beg him not to leave, leaving the two to their own. And straight away, Kyle was exposed. He was finding it hard to find anything to fidget with, so his bandaged hand gripped at his trousers. His shortened stump was in the full glance of Engie's gaze, and he wasn't liking it one bit. He had no body to hide behind - to hide his stump away, even if the sleeve was doing that job well. It just felt...weird. His eyes roved down, not making eye-contact with the older man across from him. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway since the both of their eye-balls were blocked out by items. It was just a reflex action to do none-the-less.

'Aww, 'a didn't realize ya to be so shy, son,' Came the Texans soft voice, and from the corner of his covered eyes Kyle saw the hard-hatted man shift a little, 'ya not like that otha' Scout at all, are ya? Ya so quiet n drawn away.' Kyle picked up that he liked to talk, and he guessed that was fine so long as he didn't ask too many questions on his side and just waffled on about his own life or problems and the such.

'Look, we're all a team 'ere. Ya got nothin' ta worry about, son, 'specially not with me. ...Now, can 'a get a look at that arm 'a yours?'

'W-what...? ...Oh, r-right...' Slowly, the Scout rose his shaky hand, un-covering his hidden stump. Now that Kyle looked at it, it wasn't really that short. And he could still move it - even if it did hurt like the fiery pits of hell and it was only movement he could do in small quantities. Still, the BLU had no idea what the older man was thinking because of his darn goggles, only making him that more nervous that he couldn't read his expression. Was he bored? Was he not bothered about what problems the Scout had? Was he going to deck him in the face? He just didn't know, and the panic was making him think of things the man would never do.

'...That's quite some damage...' He heard him observe. '...But I think I may 'ave somethin' for ya already.'

'...W-what?'

Engineer got to his feet from his small chair and moved towards where the boy placed, causing him to back up a little out of reflex. As he leaned down to the boy's height, he used gentle hands to grasp his stump, causing Scout to cry out in soft pain. ''A take it it still hurts?'

'Y-yeah, a bit... W-when ya move it, eh...?'

With a gentle hum, Engie studied his shortened limb some more before releasing it. 'I've been workin' on somethin' for some time, now, and conveniently, it may just fit your stump. Though I ain't sure 'bout the arm, that may need some tweaking. But 'am more than sure the ring will fit tha' stump jus' fine.' The short man smiled and stood back up on his feet, placing his hands on his hips.

'...Y-you do?'

'Yep.'

'...A-and you wou-wouldn't mind?'

'Nah, course I don't!' He chuckled before sitting down next to the boy, causing him to shuffle away some as he sunk down to the left. 'Anythin' ta help a team-mate out. We're like a family, believe it or not.' Blinking, Kyle became more interested as time flew by. The Texas mans voice was really welcoming. It was a voice where you felt relaxed; where you could let him natter on about anything and you'd still listen to his words, even if the stories were boring. Even if they were telling you that he'd just boned your mum, you wouldn't batter an eye-lid because of his fantastic accent.

'We all stick together, an' help everyone out - even Solly'ull tell ya that.'

'...Solly?'

'Yeah, that's Solider. ...Ya didn't know his nick-name was Solly?'

'...No...'

In the nick of time, Medic was back, with a tray of food in his hands. On the tray was a plate filled with pan-cakes, maple syrup oozing over the golden circles of dreams, and a glass of orange juice placed to the side. It caused Kyle to light up at the mere sight of them. Smiling some, Medic waltzed inside, kicking the door closed with his boot before placing the tray down in Kyle's lap, saving him the trouble of the weight. Licking his lips, the Scout grabbed the fork and dived into the food, not caring that people were watching him like he usually did. Though with just one arm it was a rather awkward task to do. But he managed to cut them into small pieces and shovel them into his mouth just fine. The German looked over to the Texas man with a short smile.

'So, vhat conclusion have you two reached?'


	6. Chapter 6: Gentle Persuasion

**_whats this? porky? updating twice a day on the same chapter series to people who dont care? well arent you lot lucky bastards now you can wait another 2534534 years before i update it again! haha ha ha i wasnt kidding_**

* * *

'H-how does it work?'

Engie was quick to get the pair to his work-shop after Kyle had devoured his food, practically dragging the Scout and Medic to where he worked all day on his precious metal toys. He couldn't help but bubble up with excitement - someone else was going to wear his metal! It was an odd joy for the hard-hatted man. As soon as they were inside his working facility, he showed them over to what Kyle would be wearing to help him with his short problem (if you're not talking about his ridiculously small height - seriously, he's only 5 foot 2). 'What, this lil' beauty?' Kyle nodded some before fixing his eyes on what Engie had been working on for the past few weeks that had been laborious and sweat-filled.

'This,' He showed them over to what looked like a metal plate, shining from the bright lights over-head. Kyle was thankful he was wearing his shades because of how bright the lights actually shined over-head - it could seriously blind a person if they stayed inside here for long enough. 'is what you'll be wearin' on ya stump. It's basically like home-base - it'll control your arm the same as any normal limb would control by sendin' signals from the brain to tha' metal.'

'...And how does zhis contraption fit to ze arm?' Medic asked, tapping his chin in deep thought as the much shorter Scout beside him clutched at his medical coat. He may have eaten, but he didn't yet have his own strength. That would still take a good few days to regain fully.

'It...needs some surgical implants...' Kyle didn't like the sound of that. Not at all. 'Ya see, the wires need ta go inside the stump and connect to the nervous system of the arm - or at least be in the stump so the brain can pick up the singles. Kind of like...a connection. A connection from the nerves in the arm that transmits shock-waves to and from the brain. So that way, it would conduct the arm as normally as his left arm does. So something to trick the mind inta thinking the original arm is still there, when it's actually just a copy. Then, the arm will be able to slit in and out of tha' small key-hole in the middle of the disc, see?' He rose it up, showing a small hole right in the middle. 'Since metal is a good conductor of electricity, it would do the trick nicely in lettin' ya have an arm back.

'...I-is that really necessary? T-the wires part...?' Kyle asked, feeling woozy at the thought of someone operating on his stump for the second time - the first having it chopped off. The hard-hatted man lowered the metal to the desk, and his face some-what fell from Kyle's anxiousness. He figured this type of memory would haunt him for life - hell, it would anyone. Of course it would make him un-sure if he wanted things improved if they reminded him of what happened that day that were a bad experience, but he needed to let Kyle know that no harm would come to him if he allowed any improvements to take place. He was in safe hands - especially with Engineer.

'If ya want it ta work like a normal limb, and for it to work correctly and normally, I'm afraid so. 'Am sure Medic 'as some stuff that'll knock ya out so ya don't feel anythin' - we ain't that heartless ta make ya sit through all the pain.'

'...'

By the boy's raised eye brows and gentle shaking Engie knew the lad wasn't up for that idea, either.

'Look, son, 'a don't want ya ta leave. That might sound...shabby, since we ain't really 'ad a proper sit-down and a beer n a real talk, but 'am sure we'd make great friends. And I promise I wouldn't do nothin' ta hurt ya. Not like that son of a bitch RED...' After calming down his own nerves with a deep sigh, the short man looked from the metal disc to the Scout.

'Ve promise ve vill do everything in our power to make it as painless as possible. Ve are only helping you, Scout - not trying to make it hurt more.' A hand was rested on his left shoulder, causing him to hic up a little. But after thinking things through in his mushy head, he gave a gentle nod. At least he was going to have an arm, and if it wasn't his own then let it be a piece of metal. Even if he was left-handed, he could always use his new right to punch someone's lights out as he shot them down with his pistol. ...Yeah, that sounded cool - and it would show that RED Medic a lesson or two. And he'd still be here, where he felt the most comfortable. ...Somewhat, anyway.

'...Awright. ...J-jus' try not ta m-make it last, eh?'

Engineer smiled brightly as he watched the boy look from the German to the Texan, but still with an uneasy glance fixed to his covered face.

''A promise on my grave, son. When do ya want me ta start on it? I say tha' sooner the better, myself, but it's up ta you.'

'...C-can I have it don-done now?' Now it was Medics turn to give an uneasy glance Scouts way.

'Are you sure? It is still sore, and having zhis vill make ze pain vorse vhen you vake up-'

'I need it done as s-soon as, eh?'

'...Awright.'

Engineer gave a gentle nod, picking the metal off the desk a second time. Medic just sighed and looked at Kyle, and from behind his thin glasses - for the first time the BLU had ever seen this man - the BLU could see the worry sparkling in the dove-lovers blue eyes.

Soon, the pair followed the Medic out of the work-shop and back to the medical lab, where the "_operation_" would take place. Sure, Kyle was nervous, to the point where he thought he was going to puke. But he needed it done, and he needed it done, soon.

He wanted to teach that RED a lesson he would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories aren't Nice

The walk felt more laborious than it needed to be for the Scout. His eyes were drooping and he could feel himself gently swaying. He felt light-headed and dizzy, and at any moment he sat down, he felt like he would just pass out right then and there. The sooner they got to the medical room, the sooner he could get knocked out and rest up some more.

Soon, all three entered the Medic's lab. Birds fluttered everywhere, settling on perches, their soulless eyes watching the trio with curious sparks in their black eyes.

'...Are you really sure you vant to do zhis? Now, I mean...' Came Medics voice from his left side, sounding hazy. 'Vith ze experience vith ze other RED Medic, I really vould recommend to rest up a bit...after all, you still have a veek and a half before ze administrator does vhat she does vith you...'

'N-no...y-yeah, I-I wanna go through with it, now, eh...' He sounded awfully weak, and he plonked on to the operating table without much fight. He sloppily slipped his Big Mann on Campus jacket off before dumping it on the floor, for once not bothered if it acquired dirt. The watch inside the jacket bumbed oftly against the hard floor, causing a muffled sound that no one paid attention to. Even with his goggles on, Engineer looked worried. He held the metal disc in his hands almost shyly, staring at the younger male with an uncertain glance. '...Vell you understand zhat ve need to bound you to ze table?'

'...' With a soft nod, Medic did just that. He bound his legs and arm to the table. 'It is just for safety reasons - if you do, for vhatever reason, vake up vhile ve are in ze middle of the operation, you vill not kick out and harm both yourself or us as much.' He just nodded again.

'Doc, I don't think we should be doin' this...' Came Engie's small voice. Medic looked back to him with a worried gaze of his own and just shrugged his shoulders. 'It's way too early to be doin' anythin' ta him...'

'If herr Scout vants to go through vith it now, zhen zhat is his decision. ...As much as I vould love to, it is...his choice.'

Engineer could only sigh as Medic placed the end of a mask around Kyle's nose and mouth. 'Inhale deeply, okay? Just to varn you, you are breathing in Nitrous oxide. You should feel sleepy, so slowly count to ten until you pass out.'

'O-okay...' His voice was muffled by the mask, and he lightly banged his head back on the bed. From behind his shades, his world began to spin as he did what the Medic instructed him, placing his complete trust in the older man.

'1...2...3...4... ...'

* * *

He was home. But he didn't want to be.

"_You're nothing but a selfish little boy._"

Her voice was still as snappy as he remembered it to be.

"_I never wanted you._"

Still as harsh, he was quick to be reminded, too.

"_I never wanted my own son to bring shame on this family._"

He didn't mean to be like this.

"_This is what I get for being nice enough to not dump you in the river? For not killing you off on your first days? For giving you a chance?_"

He didn't like home.

"_You don't deserve life. Why couldn't I have another normal boy like my other three sons I own? Why did I have to be the one to have the freak of nature? You won't do anything good - you'll just bring shame upon both yourself and your family. You won't do anything good, you won't do anything good._"

He didn't like it one bit.

Every single day, she was there to remind him of every little flaw he had.

"_This is your stupid Fathers fault, not mine. He made you this way, from his side of the family, I presume. Not mine - we're smart enough not to birth freaks. Look how much better your three older brothers are compared to you._"

Every little thing he did wrong, be it colouring out of the lines on a picture or accidentally spilling something, she was there to snap. She was like an angry animal.

"_You're the reason I drink - you're the reason I'm drinking myself to death. You're the reason I drink myself in a pit every single day._"

It was never physical abuse, no - she was smarter than that. Verbal abuse didn't show like what physical hits did.

"_Why don't you just piss off somewhere else? Stop bringing shame upon this family and go cause it somewhere else. You're not my son. You're not my son. You're like a stick no one loves. You're like a stick no one loves._"

He didn't ask to be like this.

* * *

The operation was done and dusted in under four hours. The wires were properly connected to the nerves in the arm the best the hard-hatted man could manage while Medic helped him out now and then. The blood-flow was pretty bad from his open stump, but that was sorted quickly thanks to a drip hooked up to the other arm. Whether it was actually helping got Medic concerned, since it just leaked out of the hole Engineer had cut open on the front of his stump. His heart began beating a little faster half-way in, but that calmed down after ten minuets or so, causing no alarm for panic.

The disc was fully connected to his arm, but they had paid the prize in the blood-loss. The red liquid was everywhere - on the floor, splattered on Kyle's blue shirt, some splashed on both the other classes. It would be quite alarming for another person that didn't work there to see so much of the stuff come out of one person and to find that person still breathing, even if it was in weak breaths.

Slowly, Medic lifted the mask providing the boy with air in the atmosphere rather than from a tank. If he died, he would re-spawn - they just hoped nothing would happen with the new acquaintance he had to his arm. They would have to have a talk with the Administrator about that. Medic had stitched the open wound up the best he could, he was just concerned that it was another scar to add to the collection. And whether the disc would actually work inside the boy's arm was another story all together; they'd just have to wait until the metal extension was fully completed.

His breathing was weak as Medic removed the mask fully, but he was still breathing in weak pants. Whipping the sweat from his brow with his ungloved hand, Engineer looked over the kid. He noted how much blood was splashed on his blue shirt, making him panic just a tad. 'Will he be awright, Doc?'

'His...breathing is alright, I am sure his veak panting will strengthen up, soon. If not, I can easily give him oxygen from the tank to breathe out of.' Medic made sure to keep the drip hooked up to Scout, providing him with the blood type he desperately needed.

'He won't die, though, right?' Medic stopped his cleaning up and sighed, looking at the bloodied floor with an intense gaze.

'...I do not know, herr Engie. Only time vill tell, ja?'


End file.
